


sanctuary

by kirojin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Touken, Vampire AU, couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirojin/pseuds/kirojin
Summary: kaneki ken has always been lonely, since the past century. yet his fate will soon change when he meets a beautiful woman who cares for him. she is his sanctuary.





	sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamerFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/gifts).



> this was inspired by a touken fic on here by the name of "nonexistent heartbeat"

he hasn't eaten for almost a whole month. he's starving, hungry for the blood of anyone he could find at this point. but he knows he can't do it in public and put himself in danger by exposing himself in plain sight. plus he's not like other vampires; he's different, gentle, caring, sweet, yet lonely due to what he is.

despite him being different from other vampires, nothing will change the fact he still does consume human blood, plus all the rumors made about his "kind" to society due to the careless behavior of some. it's just difficult to do something like expose himself completely to human society and most likely get burned at the stake if he's caught. or so he thinks that's how people now a days would still kill vampires, but maybe not. either way it's still dangerous.

lost in thought, he doesn't even pay attention to the truck coming his way as he swoops down a little to rest.

and soon, kaneki ken is plastered against the window of the truck and then is rolling down the street, his small body and wings both bleeding. luckily, the lights on the street turn red, and he manages to crawl to the sidewalk, weakly. he lays down on a small wrapper from some kind of snack, and he waits.

he has no idea of what he'll do to get out of the situation. many people are passing by him, and staring, some even taking pictures of his bleeding body with their phones. yet none of them have the thought of helping him run across their mind. one child even kicked him, not thinking he could still possibly be alive. yet when he let out a hiss, the little girl let out a loud 'sorry' out and sped away, running to catch up and interlock hands with her mother.

yet soon, a young, purple haired woman picks him up, not minding the fact he was a bat or that he was bleeding directly into her hand. she sets his small body in the pocket of her shirt, and she actually runs. the whole way back to wherever she was going, kaneki just remembers her comforting him and telling him 'it's going to be okay.' she doesn't seem to notice, but due to the comforting feeling and aura she had, he can't help but snuggle against her, wings slowly bending against her.

for the first time in years, he feels safe near a human.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for small chapters, but i most likely will write more during midnights lol. feel free to follow me on instagram at @nirvnks :)


End file.
